interviews of the retarded kind
by neko-neko-chan-the-baka
Summary: yeah, this is kindof the first thing ive ever put up...


w00t! First fic!

Wait,are dumb things like this considered fics?  
-  
Interviews of the Retarded Kind: Part 1: Inuyasha!

Nikki: okay... so, um what do you have to say?  
Inuyasha:... I'm hungry.  
Nikki: Then go get some food! GOD!  
Inuyasha: What if a food monster gets me?  
Nikki:... Are you on drugs or what?

long silence

Inuyasha: Let's dance!  
Nikki: Dance? DANCE! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING AN INTERVIEW FROM YOU! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO DANCE!  
Inuyasha:... oh... okay watery eyes  
Taylor comes in (why do I put my friends in these things)  
Taylor: NIKKI! WHY ARE YOU YELLING?  
Nikki: I DON'T KNOW! WHY ARE YOU YELLING?  
both: XD Inuyasha: has officially started crying  
Taylor: LOOK! YOU MADE HIM CRY AGAIN NIKKI!  
Nikki: NO I DIDN'T ITS YOUR FAULT!  
Neil walks in  
Neil: Is this an other repeat of your comics?  
Nikki: No... oh wait... thats what its turning into. Well it's not supposed to be.  
Neil: I think this interview is over.  
Taylor: NO IT'S NOT! WE STILL NEED NACHOS!  
Inuyasha: Can I have nachos? Kagome won't let me have any flashback  
Inuyasha: Oooooo... naaaaaaaaachos! Kagome can I get nachos?  
Kagome: looks up at the menu  
nachos 5.50 Kagome: Nah... go home and make yourself a quesadilla.  
Inuyasha: ... Goodbye Mr. nachos Homer (in the background): singing Nacho Nacho Man. I want to be a Nacho Man.  
Inuyasha: It's... It's not fa- AAAAAAAA COCKROACH!  
end of flashback  
Nikki:... Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.  
Everyone: NAAAAAAAAAAACHO PARTY an hour later  
Nikki: You guys stuffed yourself with nachos... pigs.  
Neil: I think Inu threw up Inuyasha: ... I couldn't help it. cries  
Taylor: I guess this interview is over Nikki: This wasn't even an interview. I'm gonna have to try this another day when your not around Taylor.  
Taylor: WHAT? WHY DO I GET THE BLAME FOR A BAD INTERVIEW. IT'S YOUR FAULT IT WENT WRONG!  
Nikki: Back to you Mark Mark ( I can't remember his name, just that he's the guy on channel 5): Okay... what was all that stuff about?  
Nikki: I don't know.  
Taylor: We... we were being filmed this whole time... eye twitch  
Neil: Uh... are you okay?  
Nikki: Uh oh. Running time! grabs Inu and Neil and runs for her life  
3 hours later  
Nikki: Okay I think we're safe.  
Neil: Did you even notice that we're in the middle of a battle on a covenant ship?  
Nikki: ... Uh oh. Oh, isn't Covenant supposed to be capitalized?  
Neil: I don't know. Why?  
Nikki: because I forgot to capitalize it.  
Neil: Oh. I don't think that really matters.  
Nikki: ...Where's Inuyasha?  
Neil: Over there.  
Inuyasha: teasing a bunch of Grunts  
Grunt 1: Die fucker!  
Grunt 2: Oh no! Not again!  
Grunt 3: TAG ME!  
Inuyasha: continues teasing them with a plasma grenade in his hand (Wow. Two of my favorite things: Inuyasha and plasma grenades)  
Elite w/ energy sword: sneaks up behind Inuyasha Die stabs him in the gut  
Inuyasha: falls over, but not before releasing that plasma grenade. (w00t! Death to all)  
Neil: Picks up a shotgun I think Inuyasha needs our help tosses her a pistol  
Nikki: GIMME THAT! I'M BETTER WITH A SHOTGUN THAN YOU! takes it from him  
Neil: Okay then. I'll just take this sniper rifle and this plasma shooter and these pl- HEY!  
Nikki: NOOOOOO... MY PLASMA GRENADES.  
Neil: Fine then. Take them. I'll just take these fragm- what are they called again?  
Nikki: I don't know... normal grenades?  
Neil: Did you hear something?  
Nikki: No... why?  
Elite: Attacks them both  
Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA : Hey. wake up!  
Nikki: hmm?  
: What about that interview?  
Nikki: I already did it. Then weird things happened. And I didn't get to see Master Chief.  
: Master Chief? What are you talking about?  
Nikki: Who are you?  
: Well who does it look like Nikki: Oh... Inuyasha... falls asleep on him  
Inuyasha: HEY! WAKE UP! XD end  
preview  
Nikki: OKAY! Next time I'm gonna interview... WHAT?  
DO I HAVE TO INTERVIEW KAGOME? Aw man...

Well next time I'm gonna interview Kagome. We'll see where the slut gets her stuff. Neil: You must really hate her.  
Nikki: I hate most anime girls.  
Neil: I'm surprised you don't hate Yuna Nikki: Yuna's too loveable to hate.  
Neil: .  
Nikki: Oh yeah. and I'm also gonna interview Inuyasha at the same time. And maybe Master Chief Caboose: I think that is a good idea.  
Neil: How did Caboose get here?  
Nikki: The same way you did.  
Neil: Oh well.  
-  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters Except Inuyasha. HE IS MINE AND YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! runs away with him

I also don't own any Halo characters. Bungie owns them... takes Master Chief and runs away Teh... my own body guard. You can only PWN them. I have PWNED many of them. "YOU GOT PWNED MAN! FUCKING PWNED"-retarded Red from ep 39 (i think thats the ep.)

And the last thing I don't own is Caboose or any other Red Vs Blue characters... Rooster Teeth made them up, because, like me also, they are crazy Halo fans. If you are a crazy Halo fan, go join If you do I might tell you my sn on there. 


End file.
